Kingdom Hearts: Omniar/Story/Chapter 1
Slumber brings dreams... Dreams bring memories... Memories may be forgotten-'' But they never fade... Unmei slept as he took a fall from the cliff. He saw a silhouette in the distance of the city, and attempted to chase it, but fell off of a cliff into an abyss. A gateway to nothingness. In his dreams he saw strange figures; he saw figures of cloaked empty embodiments and monsters. Monsters of shadowy creatures, and pale ones. Monsters that brought fear into heart, and caution into mind. Heartless... Unmei heard in his head. Nobodies... the voice called again. Unmei continued to fall into the abyss, and he awakened. He saw a bright radiance in the sky, was it the sun? Or was it something beyond his imagination. Unmei muttered, "''Where- where am I? Heartless, Nobodies?"'' Unmei repeated the words he heard in his head. He stood up to find himself in a desertland. A land vast with it's barrenness and crisp with it's saltiness. Time felt different here, was noon always high in the sky? Unmei continued at a steady pace. He eventually found himself father in, where the ground was covered with odd swords. Unmei made an attempt to pick it up, but it returned to the ground in a few moments with a flash and a stinging pain in Unmei's arm. The voice came into his head again. "Nay! You do not choose the Keyblade, the Keyblade chooses you! You are certainly a wielder, but you don't 'pick' it. Let it come to you..." Unmei was confused. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He felt a weight in his arm. Unmei opened his eyes, and saw a "Keyblade" as called. Unlike the Keyblade he held for a moment, the grip was comfortable in his hands and felt good to swing around. The grip was composed of a rock like material, but looked gilded. The guard went all the way around the grip, making good parrying actions to do it with. It had edges to it at twelve points, like a clock. The blade itself were two pieces of metal going around each other (like a double helix), one silver and one black. At one side of the tip both pieces of metal came together and formed and formed an arrow-like shape, with two pieces of metal going through it. "Omni comes to you know. Omni holds your embodiment. Omni is all the merits, and is somewhere in this world..." The voice faded into nothing, Unmei assumed he wouldn't be hearing it for a while. He continued walking, and walking, and walking... Unmei eventually returned to the desert-area. He knew he was walking in circles. He wanted a way back. Unmei continued to walk even though he knew that he was walking in circles. He heard a feint noise, Unmei followed it. The noise got louder and louder, but Unmei didn't know where it came from. He took Omni out of fear, and his shadow sprouted to life. Was it a Heartless, or a Nobody? It seemed like neither. It held a keyblade that seemed, opposite to Omni. "''Destroy, your sentiment. Fight valiantly Unmei..." "Wait, wait! I, I don't understand. Keyblades? Sentiments? What is all of this-" Unmei tried to ask questions, but was cut off by the fight of he and his "sentiment". It twirled in the air and attacked him. Unmei dodged the attack and dove to the ground. Unmei got up, unsure what to do. The sentiment awaited him. Unmei made an effort to charge and attack, but the sentiment parried every blow. He dove into attack and hit Unmei in the ribs, knocking him down and making him bruise. A sudden adrenaline came into Unmei, and did something he never did before. He jumped in the air and attacked with a flip, knocking the sentiment behind him. Without caring about what would happen next, Unmei ran. He ran and ran into the distance. Category:Stories